SS Mayaguez
Die SS Mayaguez wurde als C2-Schiff während des Zweiten Weltkriegs gebaut. Sie lief im April 1944 als SS White Falcon bei der North Carolina Shipbuilding Company in Wilmington, North Carolina vom Stapel. Nach dem Krieg umbenannt in Santa Eliana wurde das Schiff 1960 bei Maryland Shipbuilding and Drydock verlängert, verbreitert und zum ersten reinen Containerschiff unter US-Flagge umgebaut. Die Kapazität betrug 382 Container unter und 94 Container auf Deck. 1964 wurde sie in SS Sea und 1965 in SS Mayaguez umbenannt. Ab 1965 nahm sie für die Sea-Land Corporation den regelmäßigen Linienverkehr zwischen Hongkong, Thailand und Singapur auf, um Nachschub für amerikanische Truppen in Südostasien zu transportieren.thumb|366px Am 7. Mai 1975 verließ die Mayaguez Hongkong auf ihrer regulären Route in Richtung Thailand. Kaperung Am 12. Mai befand sich das Schiff auf einer viel befahrenen Schifffahrtsroute in internationalen, aber von Kambodscha beanspruchten Gewässern im Golf von Thailand. Etwa 60 Seemeilen vor der Küstenlinie Kambodschas, jedoch lediglich acht Seemeilen von der von Kambodscha beanspruchten Insel Kao-Wai entfernt, näherten sich gegen zwei Uhr nachmittags mehrere kambodschanische Patrouillenboote der Mayaguez und begannen Warnschüsse über den Bug des Frachters hinwegzufeuern. Der Kapitän der Mayaguez setzte einen Notruf ab, bevor Soldaten der Roten Khmer an Bord gingen und ihn zwangen, mit dem Schiff den Hafen von Kompong Som anzulaufen. Zwischenzeitlich wurde auch die US-Regierung über die Kaperung des Frachters informiert. Präsident Ford traf sich umgehend mit seinem Stab im Krisenzentrum des Weißen Hauses. Am 13. Mai wurde die Mayaguez an die Küste der Insel Koh Tang verlegt und die 39-köpfige Besatzung des Frachters noch am selben Abend mit einem Fischerboot auf die Insel gebracht. Ein Versuch der Kambodschaner, das Containerschiff erneut zu verlegen, wurde jedoch durch Warnschüsse von über der Insel kreisenden A-7 Corsairs verhindert Befreiungsvorbereitungen Präsident Ford, der die Kaperung als einen Akt der Piraterie bezeichnete,sah das Ansehen der USA bereits durch den Fall Saigons sowie den erzwungenen Rückzug aus Südvietnam beschädigt. Um zu verhindern, dass sich die Geschehnisse des Pueblo-Zwischenfalls 1968 wiederholen, ordnete er eine gewaltsame Befreiung der Gefangenen an. Zu diesem Zweck wurden am 14. Mai US-Marines von Okinawa und Subic Bay zum US-Luftwaffenstützpunkt Utapao in Thailand verlegt sowie der Flugzeugträger USS Coral Sea mit seiner Trägerkampfgruppe in den Golf von Thailand beordert. Die erforderliche Erlaubnis des Kongresses für eine Militäroperation wurde nicht eingeholt, 18 Abgeordnete wurden telefonisch von der bevorstehenden Aktion informiert. Die Amerikaner übermittelten der kambodschanischen Regierung über die amerikanische Botschaft in Peking eine 24-Stunden-Frist zur Freilassung der Besatzung. Da schon mehrfach Kontaktaufnahmen auf diesem Wege scheiterten, ging die US-Regierung davon aus, dass sich die Roten Khmer in keiner Weise von dem Ultimatum beeindrucken ließen. Der Einfluss der Chinesen auf die Regierung in Phnom Penh wurde als nicht besonders hoch eingeschätzt. 1976 berichtete das Government Accountability Office allerdings, dass 14 Stunden vor dem Einsatz der Marines ein chinesischer Diplomat antwortete, dass man verhandele und eine baldige Freilassung erwarte, was die US-Regierung ignorierte. Angesprochen auf die Kritik in dem Bericht, rechtfertigte Ford im Präsidentschaftswahlkampf 1976 den Entschluss damit, dass ein schnelles Eingreifen erforderlich gewesen sei. In der Nacht vom 13. auf den 14. Mai überwachte ein Flugzeug vom Typ AC-130 „Spectre“ die Insel Koh Tang mit Restlichtverstärkerkameras und Infrarotsichtgeräten, da am Abend zuvor eine 24-Stunden-Überwachung angeordnet worden war. Als das Flugzeug gegen halb vier morgens von einem Boot aus mit schweren Maschinengewehren unter Feuer genommen wurde, erwiderte es das Feuer mit seinen 40-mm-Geschützen und versenkte das Boot. Am Morgen des 14. Mai verließen vier kambodschanische Patrouillenboote Koh Tang in Richtung Festland. Drei von ihnen wurden durch Feuer der kreisenden US-Gunships zur Umkehr gezwungen, das vierte durch Maschinenkanonen- und Raketenfeuer von A-7 Corsairs in Brand geschossen, nachdem es sich weigerte umzukehren. Ein weiteres Boot verließ gegen 7:15 Uhr die Insel. An Bord befanden sich die Besatzungsmitglieder des gekaperten Containerschiffs, wie von einem F-4-Piloten bei mehreren niedrigen Überflügen festgestellt wurde. Die Besatzung des Fischerbootes ließ sich auch durch mehrere Warnschüsse nicht vom Kurs abbringen. Um die Gefangenen nicht zu gefährden, griffen die Piloten das Boot jedoch nicht direkt an. Da die Anwesenheit der Besatzung an Bord des Boots aber nicht endgültig bestätigt werden konnte, setzte man die Planungen für einen Befreiungseinsatz auf Koh Tang fort. Bei Aufklärungsflügen wurde festgestellt, dass es auf der Insel aufgrund der dichten tropischen Vegetation nur zwei mögliche Landezonen gab – zwei schmale Strände an der West- und Ostküste des nördlichen Teils der Insel. Die Planungen sahen vor, dass 57 Marines des 1. Bataillon des 4. US-Marineinfanterieregiments an Bord der USS Harold E. Holt gebracht werden sollten, um von dort aus die Mayaguez zu entern. Die Hauptangriffstruppe, bestehend aus 600 Marines der Golf- und Echo-Kompanien des 2. Bataillon des 9. US-Marineinfanterieregiments, sollte mit acht schweren Hubschraubern vom Typ CH-53 und HH-53 an Land gebracht werden, um die Insel zu sichern und zu halten, bis die Besatzung der Mayaguez befreit waren. Der Lenkwaffenzerstörer USS Henry B. Wilson sollte Artillerieunterstützung von See her liefern, die Fregatte USS Schofield wurde als Blockade zwischen der Insel und dem Festland eingesetzt, um eventuelle Verstärkungen abzufangen. Befreiung Am 15. Mai 1975 gegen drei Uhr morgens wurde mit der Verlegung der Marines auf die Harold E. Holt begonnen, diese sollten durch zivile Seeleute eines MSC-Schiffes bei der Bergung des Frachters unterstützt werden. Da das Hubschrauberdeck der Holt zu klein für die schweren CH-53-Hubschrauber war, stiegen die Soldaten über Strickleitern aus oder sprangen aus der Heckklappe, als die Hubschrauber kurzzeitig mit den hinteren Rädern des Fahrwerks auf dem Deck der Fregatte aufsetzten. Bevor die Fregatte längsseits des unweit der Insel vor Anker liegenden Containerschiffs ging, wurde dieses von A-7 Corsair, die von Thailand aus gestartet waren, mit Tränengasbomben eingedeckt, um eventuell vorhandene Feindkräfte auszuschalten. Um sieben Uhr zwanzig gingen mit Gasmasken ausgerüstete Soldaten und Freiwillige an Bord der Mayaguez. Nach etwa einstündiger Durchsuchung wurde festgestellt, dass die Kambodschaner das Schiff bereits geräumt hatten. Um zwanzig nach acht wurde die US-Flagge an Bord des Containerschiffs gehisst. Etwa fünf Minuten nach Beginn der Enterung waren die Seeleute zum Maschinenraum vorgedrungen, wo sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Notstromgenerator starten konnten und versuchten, die Maschinen des Frachters wieder in Gang zu setzen. Nachdem das Schiff durchsucht worden war, wurde die Ankerkette mittels Schneidbrenner durchtrennt und die Mayaguez von der Fregatte Harold E. Holt in Richtung Singapur geschleppt. Angriff auf Koh Tang Zeitgleich mit der Enterung des Containerschiffs wurden die ersten Marines mit acht CH-53- und HH-53-Hubschraubern nach Koh Tang geflogen. Da man die Besatzung der Mayaguez weiterhin auf der Insel vermutete, aber auch, um die Roten Khmer nicht vorzuwarnen, wurde auf vorbereitende Luftangriffe auf die Landezonen verzichtet. Die Hubschrauber teilten sich in zwei Gruppen auf und flogen die beiden Landezonen an der engsten Stelle der Insel getrennt an. Zwei Helikopter, Rufzeichen „Knife 21“ und „Knife 22“, die den westlichen Strand anflogen, gerieten beim Entladen der Truppen unter starkes Abwehrfeuer von Mörsern und automatischen Waffen. „Knife 21“ wurde schwer am Triebwerk getroffen, obwohl die Besatzung des zweiten Hubschraubers Feuerschutz mit den M134-Miniguns lieferte. Kurz nach dem Start von der Insel stürzte der schwer beschädigte CH-53 ins Meer. Am östlichen Strand gerieten die Hubschrauber bei der Landung ebenfalls unter schweres Feuer, ein Hubschrauber wurde noch in der Luft von einer RPG getroffen und stürzte in die Brandungszone, zwei weitere Hubschrauber wurden am Boden zerstört. Etwa eine Stunde nach Beginn des Gefechts waren damit vier Hubschrauber zerstört, 13 amerikanische Soldaten getötet und insgesamt nur 54 Soldaten an Land gebracht worden, welche zudem noch in zwei Gruppen geteilt waren.Nur durch massive Luftunterstützung durch A-7 Corsair, die über der Insel kreisten, konnten die Marines ihre versprengten Positionen am Strand und zwischen den ersten Baumreihen gegen den Ansturm der Roten Khmer halten. Zum Teil lagen die Positionen der Amerikaner nur 20 Meter von denen der Kambodschaner entfernt. Versuche, die am östlichen Strand festsitzenden 25 Marines durch Hubschrauber zu evakuieren, scheiterten am massiven Beschuss. Die Besatzung eines CH-53, die einen Versuch wagte, konnte ihren Hubschrauber nur mit Mühe und schwer beschädigt nach Thailand zurück retten.Die Verstärkung der Marines in der westlichen der beiden Landezonen gelang nach mehreren Anläufen. Insgesamt waren damit 114 US-Soldaten auf Koh Tang gelandet. Weitere Verstärkung konnte erst eingeflogen werden, nachdem die kambodschanischen Stellungen durch eine AC-130 Gunship mit schweren Waffen beschossen worden waren. Die einfliegenden Hubschrauber gerieten aber nach dem Abzug der Gunship wiederum unter starkes Feuer, Mörsergranaten beschädigten einen weiteren Hubschrauber schwer. Gleichzeitig mit dem Angriff auf Koh Tang begannen Jagdbomber der Luftgruppe der Coral Sea mit Luftangriffen auf das kambodschanische Festland, besonders auf Hafen- und Militäranlagen in Kompong Som. Freilassung der Besatzung Gegen zehn Uhr morgens näherte sich ein kleines Fischerboot dem Zerstörer Henry B. Wilson, der vor der Insel kreuzte. An Bord des Fischerboots befand sich die gesamte Besatzung des Containerschiffs, zusammen mit der eines Fischerboots, das bereits einige Wochen zuvor von den Roten Khmer aufgebracht worden war. Gleichzeitig mit der Freilassung begannen amerikanische A-6 Intruder und A-7 Corsair mit Luftangriffen auf ein Flugfeld und ein Öldepot nahe Kompong Som. Wie sich herausstellte, war die Besatzung des Frachters bereits gegen halb sieben am Vorabend von den Kambodschanern freigelassen worden und hatte sich dann mit dem Fischerboot auf den Weg nach Koh Tang gemacht, wo sie schließlich von der Henry B. Wilson aufgefunden wurde. Die Besatzung der Mayaguez wurde mit Hubschraubern auf ihr Schiff gebracht, wo sie wieder die Kontrolle übernahm und auf eigenen Wunsch die Fahrt nach Singapur fortsetzte. Rückzug der Marines Da die Besatzung des Frachters sich wieder in Freiheit befand, entschieden die amerikanischen Kommandeure, den Angriff auf Koh Tang abzubrechen und die Marines von der Insel zurückzuziehen. Die Hubschrauber, die auf dem Luftwaffenstützpunkt Utapao die zweite Angriffswelle an Bord genommen hatten und sich auf dem Weg nach Koh Tang befanden, wurden teilweise zurückbeordert, um die Marines zu entladen und die Soldaten dann von der Insel zu evakuieren. Um die Situation auf der Insel zunächst einmal zu stabilisieren, wurden 100 weitere Soldaten eingeflogen. Kurz nach Mittag des 15. Mai befanden sich nun etwa 200 amerikanische Soldaten auf Koh Tang, sie lagen unter schwerem Feuer kambodschanischer Einheiten. Versuche, vom westlichen Landekopf zu den 25 eingeschlossenen Marines am Oststrand vorzudringen, wurden aufgegeben. Im Laufe des Nachmittags standen nach hastigen Reparaturen an einem der beschädigten Hubschrauber nun vier CH-53 und HH-53 zur Evakuierung der eingeschlossenen US-Soldaten zur Verfügung. Nachdem mehrere F-4 Phantom die Stellungen der kambodschanischen Truppen mit Raketen und Bomben angegriffen hatten, begann man im Laufe des späten Nachmittags damit, die Marines auszufliegen. Teilweise unter schwerem Feuer zogen sich die Amerikaner zu den Hubschraubern zurück, die versuchten, mit ihren Miniguns Feuerschutz zu liefern. Ein Hubschrauber wurde so schwer beschädigt, dass er die Evakuierung abbrechen musste und nach Thailand zurückkehrte. Ein HH-53 startete mit 54 Marines an Bord, der doppelten zugelassen Personenzahl. Der letzte Hubschrauber verließ Koh Tang in der Dunkelheit gegen acht Uhr abends. Nachdem sich die Marines zurückgezogen hatten, warf eine C-130 Hercules eine BLU-82-Bombe über der Insel ab. Verluste Über die Verluste auf Seiten der Kambodschaner gibt es nur wenige Aussagen. Bestätigt sind lediglich 39 Tote während eines Nahunterstützungsluftangriffs im Rahmen der Vorbereitung des amerikanischen Rückzugs durch eine A-7 Corsair. Die meisten weiteren Verlustzahlen basieren auf Schätzungen, da auch die genaue Anzahl der in den Kampf verwickelten kambodschanischen Einheiten unbekannt war. Insgesamt wurden während des Kampfeinsatzes 15 US-Soldaten getötet, davon 13 Marines und zwei Crew-Mitglieder eines Air-Force-Hubschraubers. 50 weitere Soldaten wurden verwundet, 44 davon waren Marines. An Material wurden drei CH-53 der Marine und vier HH-53 der Air Force abgeschossen oder schwer beschädigt. Drei Marines eines Maschinengewehr-Teams, das die rechte Flanke der Landezone sichern sollte, wurde versehentlich auf der Insel zurückgelassen. In der Unordnung des Rückzugs wurde vergessen, ihnen das Signal zum Abrücken zu erteilen. Einer der Soldaten wurde einige Tage nach dem Gefecht auf der Insel während eines versuchten Diebstahls getötet, die beiden anderen wurden von Einheiten der Roten Khmer gefangengenommen und hingerichtet. Im Jahr 2000 wurden die ursprünglich auf der Insel begrabenen Leichen der Soldaten in die Vereinigten Staaten überführt. Kategorie:Containerschiff Kategorie:Schiff Kategorie:Amerikanisch